


Stop & Start

by timehopper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: McCree is a funny guy, even when he's being completely serious. [ For Kinktober Day 26: Smiles/Laughter ]





	Stop & Start

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day 26: Smiles/Laughter. This was maybe the easiest prompt to come up with ideas for yet! I hope it makes you smile, too.

McCree pounds into her, rough and relentless. Sombra's back arches right off the bed; her hands scrabble and grab at the sheets below her, trying to find purchase. She can hardly think straight; all she knows is that she's falling, rushing helplessly toward the peak of her pleasure.

"Fuck, fuck, Jesse, please--!" She bucks her hips up wildly, trying to take him in deeper. Sombra can hear McCree grunt above her. He makes that little noise in the back of his throat, high-pitched and strangled like he's trying to pinch his vocal chords closed, and she knows he's also just barely holding on.

But he keeps going, not missing a beat. McCree's arms hook under Sombra’s legs and he lifts them up high. He has to lean over her a little awkwardly to keep the proper angle, but Sombra doesn't care, not when she's this close --

_PPPFFFBT._

Sombra _shrieks_. She jerks back, away from McCree and his lips, which had suddenly been pressed firmly to her stomach. But McCree holds her fast, keeps her pulled up nice and close to him so he can blow another very loud, very aggressive raspberry into her tummy.

"S-Stop! Ah! _P-pendejo_!" She squirms, trying to get away, but every one of Sombra’s protests – both physical and vocal – are eaten up by her laughter. McCree is laughing, too; she can feel it against her, vibrating through her body just as much as his. It makes his next raspberry completely ineffective. But that's okay, because when Sombra moves just right, still trying to escape him, she feels McCree's cock hit something deep inside her, and with wide eyes, Sombra comes, making a noise somewhere between a laugh, a moan, and a gasp.

"Shit, did you just--?" But McCree cuts himself off with a cry. He bites his lip to hold back the next one that bubbles up from within him. He digs his fingers into the meat of Sombra's thighs as he comes too, forced over the edge by Sombra's spasming muscles clamping and clenching around his dick.

Sombra is still wheezing when McCree finally lets her go and collapses on the bed next to her. Her entire body twitches and jerks with laughter and the remnants of orgasm. She can hear McCree chuckling next to her, too, and it turns into full-blown howling laughter when she turns to look at him, face warm and lips quirked upward in a smile.

"What?!" Sombra demands, reaching over to smack McCree across the chest. This only makes him laugh harder, though, and by the time he finally starts to calm down, Sombra has joined him in his little fit.

"I just - I can't believe you came from me blowin' a - _ha ha ha_! - a fuckin' _raspberry_ on you!" He curls up in another raucous fit and even slaps his knee. Sombra is a little bit impressed he's able to draw _this_ much amusement from something so stupid.

Finally, McCree calms down again. "Haaaa... Fuckin’ hell, Sombra, I love you."

Sombra doesn't know if she'll ever get used to hearing him say that. Even now, after all this time, it still makes her heart flutter and a pleasant chill run down her spine. She leans over to kiss McCree, both of them still smiling even as their lips meet. "I know. I love you, too, Jesse. Te amo."

"Te amo," McCree agrees. They kiss again, and when they part, McCree reaches up to cup Sombra's cheek and hold her in place. He strokes her cheek with his thumb and he looks up at her with complete and utter adoration.

"Marry me."

… _What?_

Sombra's eyes go wide. She stares at McCree in disbelief. He couldn't have just - there was no way. She had to have heard him wrong. Did he just ask her to...?

"Wh-what?" Sombra doesn't even have the mental wherewithal right now to say anything else, or even to chide herself for sounding so stupid, so... loose. Uncontrolled.

"You heard me," McCree says. He lets go of her face and Sombra panics for a moment. Shit, did she mess this up? Offend him? But no, McCree is still smiling as he sits up and gets off the bed. He walks to the corner of their room, digs in one of his dresser drawers, and pulls something out of it. Sombra can't see what he holds in his hand, but she has a pretty good guess of what it could be.

She sits up. McCree gets down on one knee in front of the bed. He holds out the box to her, opens it up, and shows her the ring inside: a thin silver band embedded with three small stones: two diamonds on either side of an amethyst.

"Olivia Colomar." McCree looks up at her, eyes twinkling and smile bright. "Never thought my life'd come to this. But I love you, and you make me the happiest damn man in the world. I want to make you just as happy. And if I could do it by your side as your husband, well, then that's the greatest honour I think I'll ever get to have."

For once, Sombra is speechless. She just stares, dumbfounded, down at McCree, kneeling naked as the day he was born down on one knee before her, holding out an engagement ring, his hair and beard all mussed up and sweaty.

And she laughs.

The ridiculousness of the situation hits her all at once, and Sombra laughs, doubling over on herself first and then throwing her head back and howling with it. McCree just stays where he is, waiting patiently for her fit to subside. He doesn’t move an inch. He even still has the ring and its box held up high when Sombra calms down, wiping tears from her eyes.

"You're serious," Sombra says, and she almost breaks into laughter again. "Fuck, Jesse. Yes. Yeah, I'll marry you. Of course I'll marry you, you big stupid idiot."

And then, finally, McCree moves. He springs back up onto the bed, gathering Sombra in his arms and tackling her down onto the mattress. He kisses her deeply, quickly, like this is her signing a contract and if he doesn't rush her she might change her mind. But there's no chance of that. Not now, not ever.

He comes up for air, beaming bright. Sombra gestures with her eyes to the floor, where McCree had dropped the ring in his excitement. "Oh, right," he mumbles to himself as he reaches over to pick it up.

McCree pulls the ring out of the box. Sombra holds out her left hand. He slides the ring onto her finger, and that's it: they're official. They’re engaged.

Sombra pulls McCree in to kiss her again, one hand on either side of his face. It's weird, being aware of one little strip on her left ring finger where she can't feel him directly, but she thinks she likes it. And she knows he does, with the way he moans happily into the kiss.

Sombra is the first one to pull away. "This is never gonna work," she says. There's so much that could conspire to keep them apart - she's still with Talon, he's still with Overwatch. They'll be putting each other in even more danger if word of their engagement got out. And they hardly get to see each other as it was; how is that going to affect their marriage?

"Maybe not," McCree says. "But I'm damn well willing to try. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you, Olivia."

Sombra's heart swells. He's right. Neither of them are the marrying type, not really, but the fact that they're both willing to try... that has to mean something, right?

"And I'm never gonna let anyone take you away from me, Jesse. No matter what."

Sombra smiles. McCree kisses her. And that's all they need - just that mutual assurance that they're there for each other, and they always will be. Consequences and obstacles be damned - Sombra wants to marry McCree. She wants to spend her life with him.

And that's good enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and would like to see more, have a chat, or find out how to support me, please check out my twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r) or follow my writing blog [@intim3ate](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com), where I post progress, WIPs, and take requests.
> 
> If you would like to find out how to support me, I have a handy list of links right [here](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r/status/1122210346939244544). Please check it out! I wouldn't be able to do this without people like you supporting me. ♥
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
